Acto I.2 Café
Archivo:LJack_MM.png Segundo episodio ya, parece mentira pero hemos empezado bien. Archivo:LKira_MM.png Si... Oye, ¿como decías que se llamaba la serie esta? Archivo:LJack_MM.png Path to the Strongest. Archivo:LKira_MM.png Vaya m*erda de nombre, debería ser algo más acorde con mi personalidad. Archivo:LJack_MM.png ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¿Acaso no soy yo la gran protagonista? Archivo:LJack_MM.png ... Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¿Qué pasa? Archivo:LJack_MM.png (Se aleja silbando) Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Le agarra del cuello) Yo soy la prota, ¿verdad, Jack? (Furiosa) Archivo:LJack_MM.png (Asustado) Si bueno...no. (Señala al fondo) El prota técnicamente es él... Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Mira hacia el fondo) Archivo:LLotto_MM.png (Escuchando música con sus cascos y moviendo los hombros arriba y abajo) Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¿Me estás vacilando? He visto Slowpokes con más personalidad que él. Archivo:LJack_MM.png La verdad es que si... No es muy destacable que digamos. Es un personaje muy genérico. Archivo:LKira_MM.png Sí, es el típico tío normal que se estresa por nuestras estupideces. ¿Y que coño hace con los hombros? Archivo:LJack_MM.png Creo que está bailando. Está motivado por la música. Archivo:LKira_MM.png Madre mía, no sé si reir o llorar... Y el tío lleva puesto casi siempre los cascos. Archivo:LJack_MM.png Creo que piensa que parece guay con ellos. Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Llorando) Pobrecillo... Por eso no se come un rosco... No va a tener novia en su vida. Archivo:LKira_MM.pngArchivo:LJack_MM.png (Se acercan a Lotto y le dan una palmadita en la espalda llorando) Archivo:LLotto_MM.png¿Eh? (Se quita los cascos) ¿Pasa algo? Archivo:LJack_MM.png Nada, tío... Estaremos a tu lado a pesar de todo. Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¿Eh? left thumb|center|335 px I.2 Café Archivo:LAlucena_MM.png (Aparece en una pantalla de ordenador) ¿Grey? Archivo:???_MM.png (Hablando a través de un micrófono que distorsiona su voz) Señorita Alucena, un placer conocerla en persona. Archivo:LAlucena_MM.png Sí, lo mismo digo. Esto... ¿te ocuparás del caso? Archivo:???_MM.png Bueno, como ya he dicho antes, es sin duda un caso muy interesante, pero no comprendo por qué se me quiere incluir a mí en él. Archivo:LAlucena_MM.png ¡Eres el único que puede hacerlo! Archivo:???_MM.png ¿Y eso? (Se bebe una taza de café) ¿Acaso no cuenta usted con el poder suficiente como para detener al individuo? Archivo:LAlucena_MM.png ¡No se trata de poder! Esto no se puede hacer público... ¡Sería todo un escándalo! Archivo:???_MM.png Entonces, no lo haga público. ¿Quiere hacerme creer que no cuenta usted con un grupo de personas que se ocupa de estos... (Bebe otro sorbo de café) escándalos? Archivo:LAlucena_MM.png ¡Ninguno de ellas está capacitada para esto! El individuo es muy peligroso... Detenerlo supondría poner en alerta a demasiada gente. Eres el único capaz de pararlo sin ayuda. Archivo:???_MM.png Vaya... ¿Y si me negara? Archivo:LAlucena_MM.png Esto... Archivo:LBobs_MM.png ¿¡Como se atreve!? (Se coloca delante de Alucena) ¡Es usted un desgraciado! ¡Le hemos otrogado el honor de ver a la señorita Alucena en persona porque dijo que aceptaría el caso! Archivo:LAlucena_MM.png Bobs, por favor, cálmate... Archivo:LBobs_MM.png ¡Pero señorita Alucena! ¡Este tipo no nos enseña ni su cara, y exige muchísimo! Archivo:???_MM.png Está bien. Archivo:LAlucena_MM.pngArchivo:LBobs_MM.png (Sorprendidos) Archivo:LAlucena_MM.png ¿Aceptas? Archivo:???_MM.png Acepto. Pero quiero pedir algo. Archivo:LAlucena_MM.png ¡Sí, pide lo que quieras! ¡Haré lo que pidas! Archivo:???_MM.png (Sonríe) ¿Lo que sea? ¿Seguro? Archivo:LAlucena_MM.png (Se sonroja) Eh... Archivo:LBobs_MM.png ¡No se atreverá... Archivo:???_MM.png Quiero café. Archivo:LAlucena_MM.pngArchivo:LBobs_MM.png (Sorprendidos) Archivo:LAlucena_MM.png ¿Ca...café? Archivo:???_MM.png Sí, café. Necesito bastante café. Mandenlo a la dirección que les estoy enviando. Archivo:LAlucena_MM.png (Ve la dirección que acaba de llegar a su ordenador) Pero... esto está en el Distrito Kawa. Archivo:???_MM.png Sí, va a ser mi primera parada. Estoy seguro de que el individuo se dirigirá allí. Archivo:LAlucena_MM.png ¿Entonces aceptas? Archivo:???_MM.png Sí. Solo necesito suministro de café. Todo lo demás es secundario. Archivo:LAlucena_MM.png ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡De verdad, no sabes cuanto... Archivo:???_MM.png (Apaga el ordenador) Y pensar que iba acabar otra vez así... (Se acaba la taza de café) Bueno, puede que en el torneo... (Abre la puerta de la habitación y sale) Archivo:Grey_MM.png ... haya un oponente decente. ---- Archivo:LLotto_MM.png (En su habitación con un trozo de brócoli en la boca) Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Llama al timbre de la casa de Lotto) Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¡Ya va! (Baja las escaleras y abre la puerta) ¿Kira? ¿Qué pasa? Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¡Vengo a sacarte un rato de casa! Te has pasado los dos primeros días de verano sin salir... Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¿Eh? Sí, tengo que estudi... Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¡Ni estudiar ni leches! Jack te está esperando en el parque. Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¿Jack? ¿No puede venir aquí y decirme qué quie... Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Le abofetea la cara) ¡Joder, Lotto! ¡Sal un rato a que te dé el aire! Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Oye, que me ha dolido... Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¡Vamos! Y tráete a Rowlet. Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¿Eh? ¿Para qué? Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Furiosa) ¡Que te lo traigas! Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Bueno, vale... (Gritando) ¡Rowlet! Archivo:LRowlet.png (Baja volando y se posa sobre el brazo de Lotto) Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¡Rowlet! ¡Cuanto tiempo! (Lo abraza con fuerza) Archivo:LRowlet.png (Axfisiandose) Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Esto... Kira, que te lo cargas... Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¡Ah, lo siento! (Deja de abrazarlo) ¡Es que es tan mooooono! Es un desperdicio que sea tuyo, la verdad. Bueno, ¡vámonos de una vez! Archivo:LLotto_MM.png (Suspira) thumb|center|335 px Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Path to the Strongest Categoría:The Sadistic Titan